No other options
by Jesse91
Summary: Spoilers ahead! After Season 2.06 when Elena breaks up with Stefan. I haven't seen it yet, so just made up my own little story. It's a songfic. Song "Run" by Leona Lewis. Hope you like it!
1. Run

_Run_

"Jenna is in the hospital and it's our entire fault! We've been so egoistic. We should've known about Katherine!" Elena was walking back and forth, trying to think about something to do. Finally, not looking at Stefan, she whispered: "I can't be with you anymore Stefan." "What?" He just stared at her. While she was talking before he just sat and thought about how he could stop Katherine. Now he stood in front of Elena, trying to force her to look him into his eyes. He knew he must have misunderstood her. He must have. But Elena stares into his eyes, and he could see some tears making there way out of her eyes when she repeats: "I can't be with you anymore. Please don't call me."

She nearly vanished after she had pressed the words out of her mouth. She left quickly, ignoring that voice inside her that told her leaving Stefan was the biggest mistake she had ever done. She was back at home where she went straight to her room. Luckily no one was home, so she was alone. She didn't have enough energy to switch on the light, so she just sat there in the dark. She leaned forward and turned on the radio to divert her from the fact that she had left Stefan. She was remembering everything about their relationship as the next song started.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_The first time she saw him was at the High-School when he__ had just arrived. She was fascinated, although it seemed like he didn't like her at first. She didn't know, back then, that it was her similarity to Katherine that he couldn't handle. It was like a miracle that they became close after their not so well start. Stefan couldn't stand the thought of maybe hurting her, so he tried to keep her away. And, most of all, he feared that she couldn't handle the fact the he wasn't the usual guy. He was a vampire. She was shocked when he told her, but in the end, it didn't matter to her. She loved him, and that was all that mattered._

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

She remembered the first night she spent with him.

_He wanted her to leave him, because it would be too dangerous. She stood behind him, because he was in his way into the house, and told him she loved him. Elena knew she shocked him, but all he could do after that was to kiss her. He led her into the house and while they were kissing he turned to a vampire. He looked away, ashamed and afraid of her reaction, but she just assured him that she loved him and kissed him again__. She can't even describe how she felt right then. It was the greatest of feelings for her to feel his skin under her hands, to be able to touch, smell and taste him, really discovering who Stefan was. There was no shame when she stripped off her clothes or sank down into the bed with him…_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

She awoke the next morning. At first, she couldn't remember why she was still wearing her clothes from last night, but all of a sudden, her memories came back and she nearly couldn't stand them. She tried to go back to normal and to do her routine – having a shower, brushing her teeth, drinking coffee – but nothing really could get away her thoughts from the breakup. She sat in the kitchen as the door bell rang. She went to open it, but then she recognized Stefan at the other side of the door. She couldn't open it for him, although she knew he could see her in the kitchen. Probably that's why he just opened the door and stepped in.

She shot a glance at him but couldn't keep looking at him because it hurt too much. They both stood there in silence, not able to talk or look at each other. There was this little thought coming up in Elena that maybe, if they would leave Mystic Falls behind… She shook her head. It was no option to leave her family and friends behind, even if she could be with Stefan then.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Elena finally looked at him, her love, her destiny – but she still couldn't find words to speak. She tried to talk with him through her eyes, to let him know she wouldn't leave him forever. She still loved him more than anyone. It was her decision to break up. She wanted to know her family safe and in no danger. And right now, Katherine, the vampire who turned Stefan into one, was back in Mystic Falls. She wanted him back and wouldn't stop at hurting Elena. Stefan still stood motionless and tried to figure out what that look of Elena meant.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Elena found her voice. Slowly and softly, she said: "Stefan." It was just one word, but for him, it meant everything. He heard her love shining through it and loved the way how she looked at him whenever she says his name. She got that look on her face and that made him realize that she still loved him. Now he was confused. Why would she break up with him? He couldn't find any words, but his face became questioning.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

Finally, he took a step forward. He reached for Elena's hand and took it tenderly. With his other hand, he stroke her face and lifted her chin, so she needed to look him in the eyes. "Why? I don't understand it. Elena, I love you," he whispered. His shining green eyes looked deeply into hers and she could remember all the times that she thought _Wow, just like a leaf of an early spring tree._ She felt her cheeks burning red and tears starting to crawl down them, but she forced herself to hold it together. Suddenly he felt her resting her head on his shoulder, her arms holding him fast against her body. She tried to smell his skin again, knowing it would be the last time. She closed her eyes, memorizing every little second of this moment.

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do_

Elena loosened her grip and stepped away from Stefan. She knew it was time. Time to break both their hearts. "I love you too, Stefan," she whispered back. He smiled widely and before she could stop him, he leaned in and kissed her. She loved his soft lips on hers and the way he hold her head and pressed her against his body, but she needed to stop him. After she had finished the kiss, she moved away from him. "Stefan, I can't be with you. It's what I feel. I don't want anybody to get hurt just because of me. I don't know if I can stand it, but you have to go. I want you to leave Mystic Falls, without me," she said. He just shook his head. "I can't leave you here, Elena! I would never leave you behind. You aren't safe without me." His opinion was clear. So he made her say the words she didn't wanted to say. "Stefan, I'm not in love with you anymore." She looked at him, with her big blue eyes and everything he could think of was that she lied. "I want you to understand that I used you. I used you just as much as Katherine used you. And now I don't want you anymore." She knew her only chance was that he believed her and would go. Stefan stared at her and then she saw it. His heart was breaking.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

She didn't even notice that he went. A second after his heart broke he was gone. He didn't know that her heart was broken too. Maybe even more than his, because she had to save him from Katherine. She would always love Stefan and whatever happened she wouldn't forget a second of their time together. Katherine threatened her to kill her family and friends and at last Stefan if she wouldn't leave him forever. Elena tried to figure out a way to stay with Stefan and to save her family and friends, but she couldn't find a solution.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

She left Stefan to save him. And she let Katherine swear that she wouldn't hurt anybody in Mystic Falls. There was just one exception. Elena. She gave up her own life to save them. She would go to Katherine – she wanted her blood to run through her veins when she meets Stefan again.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even, even (if you cannot hear my voice)_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Yes I will_

The only thing that remained for Elena was hope. She knew that in a few days, Bonnie would go and visit Stefan. She would have a letter for him explaining everything. And he would believe her.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to (say)_

Before she left her home for the last time, she looked at her two favourite pictures. The first one was from before she met Stefan the first time, showing herself with all her friends smiling into the camera. The second one was just herself and Stefan. She took it, blew a tiny kiss on it and wrote a little note.

It leans against it, saying: _Forever true. I love you_

And that were her last words. Before she closed her eyes for the last time, she whispered: "I love you Stefan."


	2. When you're gone

Okay, so basically this story was supposed to be a one-shot. As you all can see, I wrote a second part, this time more focused on Stefan. I hope you like it, and please comment! Song: "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne!

* * *

_When you're gone_

"Let's remember all the good that was inside of her and bow our heads in memories. She was a light among the shadows and now that she's gone the world seems a lot darker. I'll never forget her and will remember her as what she was – my best friend," Bonnie closed her speech at the funeral. She had tears running down her cheeks and tried to fight the sobs, but she couldn't. As she left the little podium, she was looking at the people in the overcrowded church with her red eyes. In the background, she saw Stefan standing alone. He didn't get the chance to speak out in front, but Bonnie could see that he cried.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Stefan thought about the day Bonnie called him. She told him that they found Elena – dead. She couldn't stop crying, and neither did he. It broke his heart when she left him, but he thought she would be safe. He never had many friends in his undead life and so he spent most days all by himself now. He was sitting in his room, fighting back tears again and thinking about Elena. He regretted pushing her away at first. How much more time they could have had!

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__and the bed where you lied is made up on your side_

But now every day was so empty. Sometimes Bonnie or even Matt came to visit, but they never stayed long. They were just stopping by and gone the next second. Stefan couldn't think of anything to do, so he basically sat in front of the open fireplace all day. He knew it was only a few days after Elena died, but it felt like centuries had passed. He couldn't even sleep in his bed anymore – it would kill him to sleep in it alone, without Elena. Mostly, he sleeps in an old chair standing next to the bed.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He thought of every little memory he had of their time together. It shocked him how similar she was looking to Katherine, but he quickly learned that that was the only thing they had in common. Elena used to be so strong. She got what she wanted, and that was him – always him. He saw that note next to their picture in her room. Stefan needed to go to her place after the funeral. It made him realize how much he was _with_ her – and how little without. He cried when he read the note.

_Wh__en you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

The doorbell rang. He looked at it, not sure if he wanted to go and see who was there. "Stefan? It's Bonnie. Please come and open the door, will you?" It was cold outside, so he got up and slowly walked to the door. He couldn't bring himself to walk any faster lately. There was no sense anymore. He opened it and said: "Come in Bonnie. Sorry it took so long." She looked at him sympathetic, with a tiny smile. "I'm sorry I have to disturb you. It's just… I got this today." She showed him a letter. "Why are you coming to me? Is it…?" He just stared at the letter, not able to speak. His eyes were looking into hers, looking for the answer. She nodded. "It's for you. I got another letter asking me to give this one to you." "Thanks, Bonnie. Is it okay, if I ask you to leave?" he murmured. "Sure. Don't stay in there too long. We miss you, you know?" He nodded and closed the door again.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you _

He went back to sit in front of the fire. When he opened the letter his heart stopped beating. It was _her_ handwriting. His released his breath he had been holding unconsciously. He started reading it, and as he did, his tears were falling down again. He couldn't stop crying even after he finished reading. Now he understood everything. Elena appeared behind his eyes, the way she looked when she left him. Her face had the expression of hope, and there was something else he didn't recognize until now. It was fear. She was scared and he didn't realize it as he had the chance to do so! She never has been scared before – not as she found out about him or when he first turned into a vampire in front of her. She kissed him instead and showed him that she loved him. And it was her that he loved more than anything else in his life. How could he go on without her?

_And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

There was this old sweater of her that she used to wear sometimes when it was cold. It was still lying across his bed where she left it. He took it and realized that he could still smell her on it. It must have been months since she last wore it, but still, he (and his vampire skills) could smell her. It brought back another bunch of memories. Stefan remembered how great she was looking when she stood at the window, wearing not much more than that sweater. He still cried, and he had no idea if he could ever stop again. But slowly, through his memories of Elena and all the pain of her loss, he developed a plan. He wanted revenge.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_He opened his eyes. Elena stood in front of him, slowly shaking her head. "I can't be with you anymore Stefan", she whispered, over and over again. He tried to speak but she didn't notice him. It was as if she was deaf somehow. He tried to reach out, to touch her, but again he couldn't reach her, so that she kept saying "I can't be with you__." _He moved around in his sleep, not able to wake up, but suddenly, he felt a wave of happiness and calm rush over him, while his dream changed into something different. _He didn't know where he was, but that didn't matter. It was bright and warm where he was and as he turned around, he stood face to face with Elena. "You're here," she said smiling. "Elena?" Stefan needed a second of staring, but then he hurried to her, took her in his arms and enjoyed to hold her for a few moments. He kissed her forehead but couldn't stand the thought of letting go of her. "I love you," he murmured into her ear. She fastened her grip, smiling. "I love you too, Stefan. I'm so happy you understood what I had to do." He shook his head. "I didn't. I can't understand why you couldn't ask for my help. I don't want to leave you behind. It's killing me that you're dead, don't you know that?" She nodded. She kissed him and finally there was this peace that he looked for. "I miss you too. But I'm always with you. I'm watching everything you're doing. I can't stop it, I can't!" She sounded desperate, but he knew what she felt. "Don't forget that I love you, whatever I'm doing. Elena, you're the only girl I have ever loved in my life." He wasn't sure but it looked like she was about to cry. He didn't want her to cry. "My angel, my little love, please don't cry," he said while he was hugging her closer again. "I don't know how I will be able to watch all the time. Especially when I see you need my help!" He stroke tenderly across her face. "I'm alright. I love…"_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

He woke up. He was looking around the room, looking for Elena or for the reason why he awoke. He found out that it was his mobile that kept ringing. Confused he took the call. "Stefan? I'm sorry, it's Bonnie. I think I just saw Katherine outside my house. I don't know what to do!" As he heard her words, he made his decision. Suddenly, he calmed down. "That's okay, Bonnie. Just stay inside. I'll be there in a few minutes. Whatever you do: Don't leave the house and don't let her in!" A second later, he was on his way.

_We were made for each other  
I'm here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah_

His next thoughts were for Elena. He sent them out, not knowing if she could hear them or not. _Elena, from the moment I saw you I loved you. Please trust me if I say that you were the only one for me. You were my reason to live, my shining light, and my sun through the darkness. Whatever happened I never stopped loving you. I'll be there for you when you need me, I know I will be. You were right. Our love will be _forever true_. I love you Elena. _

_All I ever wanted was for you to know__  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

He arrived at Bonnie's house and immediately saw Katherine. He had to remind himself that it wasn't Elena. It was _Katherine_. He wanted to kill her, wanted to hurt her and let her feel the pain he had felt during the last days. "That's for you, Elena," he whispered before he started fighting. He managed to hurt her really bad, but she almost killed him already. He had problems with breathing, but he knew he had to finish this if he wanted to know the people in Mercy Falls safe. The memory of Elena gave him strength to go on fighting. After another hard hit, she died, because he broke her neck. He was hardly able to breathe now, but he made sure she was dead before he closed his eyes. He didn't notice before, but she cut him deep at his stomach, so he lost and loses a lot of blood – too much to survive.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone _

When he opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. He remembered cold and blood and _Katherine!_ But all he could see now was this bright and warm color he noticed before. He looked around, and there she was. Elena. The only reason for him to stay alive. But her face was sad now; he could see that she was crying. Stefan ran to her, took her in his arms, asking: "Elena? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" She looked up at his face. "Why did you do this Stefan?" He looked at her questioningly. "Do you realize what happened? Stefan, you're dead." He shook his head unwilling to believe her. "But I wouldn't be here if I were dead. Vampires don't have a soul – I couldn't be here if I were," he answered. "Come over. Have a look at this." Elena made a move with her hand, as if she would try to move over the air. He stood next to him, watching himself – lying on the ground, not moving, and surrounded by blood.

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

He turned to face Elena. "Does that mean we can be together now?" Elena nodded, a big smile widening her face. "I think so," she said and threw herself into his arms. "I love you, Stefan," she said, hugging him even closer. "I love you too, my little angel," he whispered in her ear. They kissed each other and knew that this was forever.

Forever true.

The End.


End file.
